1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface, and more particularly, to a system capable of designing and evaluating a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface development field to which the present invention belongs is a part of research and development of man-machine-interface (MMI) and human-computer-interaction (HCI).
Previously, in designing a user interface, the design had been performed focusing on the result of jobs and enhancement of the job function of a machine. However, the recent design technology trend is showing a shifted focus on enhancement of the entire job efficiency of a system, by considering elements (for example, a worker) other than the machine function.
In addition, the fixed type of user interface system in which the user interface is achieved through physical interaction of a user is moving toward a more flexible type capable of suiting specific requirements of a user, in the form of a virtual environment based interaction system, using a variety of input and output apparatuses with a multi-modal interface, and a virtual interface.
In an engineering aspect, in the technology field to establish a standardized process of a user interface design and evaluation method, a system to obtain objective usability evaluation data by utilizing a group of experimentees has been introduced in the past stage where a user interface was designed and evaluated one-sidedly based on the knowledge of past experts.
Nowadays, the experiment methodology and statistical analysis methodology to improve the objective reliability of the process described above are being researched, and it is expected that technology development will be made in a direction to increase the efficiency of a usability evaluation system based on an automation system, such as artificial intelligence-based expert systems, in the future.
With regard to the contents related to conventional evaluation of keyboard design, the trend of keyboard design applications is applying research results considering ergonomic elements, but not enough models for substantially evaluating them afterwards are provided.
The technologies for user interface design and simulation are in a state where a physical manufacturing stage is being optimized, by introducing computer added design/computer added manufacturing/computer added engineering (CAD/CAM/CAE) systems using a computer, moving from the past system repeating a process of design focused on a 2-dimensional diagram and evaluation using prototype manufacturing. Also, technologies for establishing a more efficient production system by combining a multi-modal interface technology are being researched.
In the technologies for interaction design and simulation using a human model, a technology for external shape modeling has been developed to a level capable of showing a virtual actor in a film. However, a virtual human expression technology, which replaces the appearance of an actor in real time in an online connection, is only at a level to suit game contents, and has a limitation in realistic expression. Also, an artificial intelligence technology for operation of an independent object, or a simulation technology to simulate the internal movement of a virtual human body has been developed to just a partial implementation level.
In case of the technologies related to a mobile information terminal (a handphone) that is an example application field to which the present invention to be explained below is applied, due to the various requirements of the market and the shortened life cycle of the product, auxiliary systems for changing a design with a feedback considering the usability of actual users even from the design stage of a product have been under development. However, when a feedback model obtained from a group of a limited number of experimentees is used, the evaluation result intrinsically has a predetermined limitation of reliability. Also, since the technologies have been developed with a purpose of product function oriented designs, there is a limitation in standardizing and automation of the variety of the physical interaction conditions of users and applying the result to development of products.
So far, most of research of a new interface apparatus has been about the operation principle of the apparatus. However, recently, experimentee test methodology of industrial engineering has been systematically applied, and the research to enhance the completeness of an evaluation process has been also emphasized. That is, as an answer to a question, “How can it be proved that the user interface (UI) system is really useful?” is obtained, the recent trend in the human computer interaction (HCI) related research field shows that only results of research systematically and objectively proved with introduction of infrastructure technologies in relation to a new apparatus development have been admitted. However, since the current evaluation experiment methodology requiring persons causes a big burden economically and in time, an experiment methodology minimizing this burden is being researched, but this burden has been the obstacle to fast UI research and development of new apparatuses.
The previous patent applications in relation to technologies for evaluating a user interface can be briefed as the following.
In case of a user interface evaluation apparatus laid open for a Japanese patent (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1996-101737), a method by which when a usability evaluation experiment of a consumer electronics and/or office automation product is performed, information collected during the experiment is used and managed through an automated system, and analyzed in graphics is disclosed. However, the apparatus is just enhancing the efficiency of a process of an experimentee test.
In case of a GUI automatic evaluation apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1996-241191) and a GUI evaluation system, a GUI evaluation method thereof, and a recording medium storing a GUI evaluation program (Japanese patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-123409), the apparatus evaluates whether or not a GUI that is a graphic based user interface is designed according to a design guide so that the function of the designed product can be fully performed, and performs evaluation of the design function step by step. Accordingly, there is a limitation in utilizing the apparatus in evaluation of usability in consideration of user's participation.
The previous patent applications in relation to technologies for developing a new user interface can be briefed as the following.
In case of a virtual keyboard and a method for determining a touch position of a virtual keyboard (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-220718), a technology to implement an input apparatus supporting a virtual keyboard input job by mapping a virtual keyboard on a touch panel is disclosed. Accordingly, there is a limitation in applying it to design of an input apparatus considering a variety of shapes (for example, a layout) other than a plane shape and usage conditions.
In case of a user interface movement technology method and a user interface apparatus, a software evaluation method and software authoring method using the same (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1994-332686), disclosed is a method by which a user interface is designed in a state transition diagram and by using the diagram, software is evaluated and authored. This is a design and evaluation method focusing on a user interface and implementation of functions of software to which the user interface is applied.
In case of an individual-adaptive information processing interface (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1995-056670), a method considering the physical and cognitive characteristics of a user is disclosed. According to the user interface implementation method, a pace that a user learns an interface apparatus is learned and the user interface is adapted to the pace.
The previous patent applications using physical motion simulation technologies as the contents of the present invention can be briefed as the following.
In case of a human body simulation experiment apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 1995-140889), the impact of an external action to a human body is collected through a variety of sensors installed inside a human body model (dummy) and a passive interaction relation of the human body to a given environment is simulated. The human body model is utilized in the field of design evaluation focusing on a large-scale interface such as a vehicle and a factory instrument board, but applications to detailed jobs, such as small-sized consumer electronics and information terminal apparatuses, are insufficient.
Also, in case of a method and system for analyzing behavior of whole human body by simulation using whole human body model (the U.S. Patent Laid-open No. 20020042703), a system related technology to simulate dynamic physical change of a user is disclosed. However, the object of the technology is passive motion change situations as an external force as in a car accident is applied. Also, the application field is evaluation of industrial and/or large-sized machines.
Researches for development of a user interface with a variety of purpose, such as improvement of job performance and user convenience, can be briefed as the following.
In the field of a keyboard input apparatus, methods for improving input performance by changing layouts of a keyboard, such as a 3set keyboard layout design (for example, a Korean keyboard system (Korean Patent No. 0390361), and a mobile terminal having a 3-set keyboard layout (Korean Patent Laying-open No. 2002-0038185)) have been suggested. However, in many cases results obtained from a small-sized group of experimentees that has a lower objective reliability have been suggested. Also, object data in relation to evaluation of relative excellency with respect to a variety of keyboard layouts is not enough.
Among research fields related to a hand simulation technology that is mainly addressed in the present invention among human body simulations, a human body simulation technology has been researched in a kinematics aspect in the traditional robot engineering field. In the virtual reality field studying haptic interface, simulation research for calculating a precise force applied to a human body (hand) model in contact with an arbitrary virtual object has been conducted.
In case of goals, operators, methods, and selection rules (GOMS) that is one of user interface evaluation methods, a process of using an interface is described by stages, and human resources required in each stage are set in measure units, such as time. Then, the performance of a predetermined interface apparatus with respect to an arbitrary input value is simulated and/or evaluated. However, this model has a limitation that the model generalizes the diversity of a user part. Accordingly, when a variety of relations appearing by combining the variety of a predetermined interface apparatus and the personal characteristic (human body information) of a user are simulated, this model has a limitation.
Therefore, a proper method of providing and evaluating a user interface in a variety of environments has not been suggested by any of the conventional technologies.